Strained
by SkaQueen
Summary: One-shot: A one-shot based on Kagura's soul desire to simply be free. Her feelings coincide with reality and longing as she tries to determine her fate. Please R&R. Hope you enjoy!


**Strained**

* * *

A whispered promise, a dreadful longing, a taunting prison that swirled around her mind relentlessly. Never breaking, a straining chain that swallowed her body, a chain that held her down for all to mock and see. A loathing sadness that persistently nagged at her; begging her to become free.

But, she knew, dreadfully knew, that the possibility was one in one million. Never, would she be free.

Plucking a feather from her hair, the petite woman fingered its warm elegant texture. A symbol to her that everything was that of she was not. An optimistic longing that begged her to fly away with her, without being strained.

A small sigh escaped her tightly pursed scarlet lips as she let go of the dainty feather, her magenta eyes following its movement. The prickling wind picked it up and caressed her cheek, a soft whisper that brushed by her ear.

An assuring promise that the wind longed for her, longed for her to caress it back.

Kagura rested her magenta orbs on the moon that was slowly dissipating behind the clouds. _'The moon…the sun…at one point in time they both have a place to admire the darkness. They have a time to disappear at their will; a free choice to simply be free.'_

Resting her fan on her lap, the woman sprawled out on the emerald grass swallowed in the darkness. Her raven hair ran free, the wind picking it up and effortlessly trying to take it.

'_Ironic how I am a master of the wind, a friend of great power. But yet I envy it, down to the very core. I can fly, I can sing, I can whisper to the wind. But yet, I can not simply share one characteristic with the wind. I am not free.'_

The grizzled clouds cascaded over the raven sky, basking in the light of the ivory moon. Kagura bathed in the eerie surroundings, taking in the silence.

'_Naraku…' _

Bringing up a small hand, the young woman rested it on her chest. A frown and a sense of longing danced in her eyes. It was so cold.

'_His ways are so unpredictable. He taunts me so. Why must I be forbidden from a simple longing from the likes of him? Damn him! I can't even begin to fathom the thought of why…'_

The drowning darkness consumed her features as she sighed once more.

She was a prisoner of his clenching grasp, he held a leash that he twisted and jerked either way he pleased.

She was strained, chains binding her down in a suffocating silence that promoted nothing but alienated loathing.

Nothing appeased to him, freedom never appeased to her.

'_Am I supposed to be his pawn forever? His toy?'_

Sitting up, Kagura ran her velvety fingers over the dewy grass.

Realization always overcame her absentminded moments, always assuring her that maybe she should just lose all hope, lose all faith.

The only thing that her heart wanted, her heart that was held by Naraku, she wanted to be free. But one man corrupted that desire also, an evil mirror that smiled back at her saddened frown.

'_Will he ever let me be?'_

Flicking her gaze back up to the sky, she absently reached for a feather and studied it with a sense of loathing.

'_Will I ever be free? Will I ever break these chains? Will I ever be able to fly with a heart-beat?'_

She tossed the feather in the air and flew towards the moon, her magenta eyes scanning the foliage and people beneath her.

'_Will I ever be one of them? Free to love, free to hurt, free to roam?'_

A sigh escaped her breath as a frown tugged at her tightly pursed lips.

'_Will I always be strained? A roaming spirit that longs for nothing but a right of way? Will I never be free?'_

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well! I'm back again, sorry for the long wait to those of you who read my other stories. I hope this one is alright. This is my second one-shot based on Kagura's simple desire to be free. I was bored so I just sat at my computer and my fingers began to wildly dance with my keyboard. Hopefully this absentmindedly produced story wasn't a waste of time. I only wish to make you all happy! Hopefully I exceeded! Please do leave a review. They always make me happy. Always and forever. Thanks again guys! Can't wait to see you all soon with new stories!**

* * *

**Please Review! Constructive criticism is appreciated as well!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not own Inuyasha and co., unfortunately. Alas, maybe, just maybe, I'm related to Rumiko Takahashi and get them as a well-profound birthday present. But, only in my dreams will that ever happen. I would love to thank Rumiko though, for giving me her vivid characters to plot evil things with.

* * *


End file.
